In The Middle
by GoddessMoonlite
Summary: Hi ppl! I'm Back with my latest attempt at a romance story... sorta. I suppose y'all want a summery. Only if you ppl r&r! I got more reviews on a funny story than my serious one!! I cried for three days!! Ok features Remy and an author creation.Ok read.
1. Oh my god!!

K… Ya'll guess who's back and not willing to finish the sequels to "Crawling in the Dark" or "That wasn't a very smart thing to do"? And (wolfsun this is directed towards you…) guess who is waiting for the next installment? Ok…Big News! After years of debating and switching around I finally figured out who my favorite X-Man is…. And the envelope…. Gambit!! So…. This is a story about him that I probably won't finish…. I hope it's good. Oh dear god I hope I play the voice right! The main character is somewhat like me…Haha so e-mail me and keep me on track! Also read and review or I will find a way to come after everyone of you! Seriously. I'm not kidding. Haha J/P! My email is Taogurl395@aol.com just in case… you know what? I'm gonna shut up and write the disclaimer already…  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gambit (pout tear tear sniffle sob) or the rest of the X-men. So if ya'll feel like suing me in case ya don't read this and think I didn't do a disclaimer at all…. Go ahead cause all you will get is my radio and not much coca cola…. You Have Been Warned!! By the way, my main character, Dru (Drusilla) has nothing to do with Buffy. I just liked that name lots.3 3  
  
  
  
*** In The Middle***  
  
  
  
I woke up. It was cold; I was tired and NOT happy. I guess I had kicked the sheets off the bed again. I pulled my jacket up. Oh man. I fell asleep in my clothes again. Oh well, I'm not getting back to sleep anytime soon. I pulled my laptop on to my bed and signed on to the Internet. I got an IM from someone who was probably advertising porn. I clicked it anyway. It was some weirdo.  
  
RedonBlack: Hi.  
  
CemetaryTheif223: Hello??  
  
RedonBlack: Wats ^??  
  
CemetaryThief223: NMJCHU?  
  
RedonBlack: Same. Do you read X-men?  
  
CemetaryThief223: Only if your not advertising anything…  
  
RedonBlack: No but guess what?  
  
CemetaryThief223: The phrase "chicken fingers" is misleading?  
  
RedonBlack: Nope. Ya wanna know? It's really surprising…  
  
CemetaryThief223: Sure…  
  
OnlineHost: RedonBlack has signed off.  
  
"Damn." I said to no one. After that, it was slow. Might as well get something to drink. I placed my feet on the ground to get up but when I stood I fell through the floor.  
  
# * # * # * # * # *  
  
Remy sat up in his chair. No one was home except him and Jubilee. She was too young to understand Poker so he was playing Solitaire. The new screened in room was perfect .He had the sun and the breeze but none of the bugs. He sighed as he pulled the deck together, shuffled it and delt the cards out again. He took out a cigarette and sat back in his chair just as someone fell right out of the sky and into the lake. He naturally took off his trench coat and dove into the lake after the once screaming and now unconscious person.  
  
# * # * # * # * # *  
  
  
  
I woke up, cold and wet. I sat up and looked around. It looked like a hospital but cleaner and not all dingy like the one in our 'hood. I must be pretty beat up to be taken to another hospital. I hated hospitals, nonetheless. After shakily getting to my feet, I headed toward the door. Good, I thought, it's unlocked. It would be a pity if I had to pick such nice locks. Ok so maybe I'm not in a hospital. It looked like a mansion. Oh boy I better get out of here. I turned the corner and ran into a tall man who looked like he was in his twenties. He was dressed in a long, brown trench coat and sunglasses. He had copper color hair and had a really strong Cajun accent.  
  
"So, feelin' better, Petite? Remy t'ink it look like y' need more sleep." He said.  
  
"Uh, I…I…" I'd heard that accent and name before but from where? Argh! Dru! Think!  
  
"Do y' want Remy t' show y' to your room? Prof jus' had it cleaned up. Do y' mind if Remy comes wit?"  
  
"Uh, ok?" That was all I could say. He was SO familiar…  
  
* # * # * # * # *  
  
  
  
"So," he questioned, " Do y' have a name? I don' t'ink de others can call y' Petite." He chuckled warmly.  
  
"Uh yeah. It's Dru. Others? Where am I?" I asked once I got my voice back.  
  
"Ok den. Dru. You be in Westchester, New York, Petite. As for de others dere is Scott, Jean, Hank, Ororo, Logan, Professor Xavier, Jubilee, Bobby and Rouge. Everyone else be on vacation. Petite, Are y' ok?" he finished as he saw the look on my face. I almost choked on what was left of my confidence as it slid down my throat and covered my windpipe. Oh. My. God. Now I knew why everything sounded so familiar! I remembered finally but why was It so hard after all those days when my mom came home drunk as a dog and yelled at the counter for being there. My only escape was in those comics. My favorite thing had been trying to understand what Gambit was saying. Now I know. I felt like jumping back in the lake.  
  
"Ok. How did I get here? I live in California!" I thought out loud.  
  
"Remy don't know. He be hopin' y' know, Petite. Maybe y' should meet Professor Xavier."  
  
"Huh? Oh… um oh…ok But first, take off the glasses." He did then lead me out of the room.  
  
* # * # * # * # *  
  
  
  
"Drusilla Taylor?" Asked a very bald, very intimidating, but welcoming, man in a wheelchair.  
  
"I go by Dru, sir." I quickly corrected.  
  
"Ok. Dru. Where are you from? You said California earlier, I believe?"  
  
"Um sort of. You wouldn't believe the rest." I said slowly and cautiously because, of all people, Logan A.K.A Wolverine was standing near the door.  
  
"Trust us. We've had our share of weird. Yer story can't be that different." Said Logan rather rudely.  
  
"Oh, I know what kind of weird y'all have had… This is nothin' compared to what you've gone through. Yes including that time. Don't ask me how I know just yet. " I said all very quickly. Perfect, Dru, you instantly lost Logan's trust…The Professor and Logan looked at Gambit, who shrugged.  
  
"We're listening." Said Logan reluctantly.  
  
"Okay then," I sighed deeply," I woke up this morning and got on the 'net. I talked to this strange person and they asked me some…. weird… questions. Anyway, I got up to go to the kitchen and I fell through my bedroom floor into that lake. He," I said pointing at Remy," pulled me out. Yes I CAN swim so shut up." I said turning to Logan who was snickering almost silently. "My theory is that this is another dimension."  
  
"How do you come to that conclusion? This story isn't as weird as that time- " said Logan who was cut off by more of my insane raving.  
  
"It gets weirder. Um I know this is either another dimension or a dream because… I… um…" I cursed myself. Way to pick a time to get tongue- tied, Dru. Ok just say it.  
  
*Dru, say what* Xavier asked mentally. I balled my fists and shut my eyes.  
  
"Later. Ok? I… I cant right now," I said softly.  
  
"Ok we will talk later. Right now, Remy would you take Dru around to meet everyone?"  
  
"Oui. Petit'. Y' ready?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Ok."  
  
# * # * # * # * # *  
  
"Dis is Ororo Munroe," he said introducing me to the white- haired weather goddess, "Ororo, dis be Dru Taylor. She migh' be stayin' wit us at de school f' a while." Ororo Munroe, A.K.A Storm, turned to shake my hand.  
  
" Hello. Are you all right here? Are you sure your parents and friends won't miss you?"  
  
"Um My parent died about a month ago and I really haven't made any friends lately."  
  
"Oh, child! I'm sorry you were left at such a young age. I was also. If you want to talk…"  
  
"Oh that's ok. I'm 19 so at least I won't be put in an orphanage."  
  
I was introduced to Jean, Jubilee, Rouge, Bobby, and Hank. No one could find Scott. He was probably in the Danger Room. Oh well. I had already met Storm, Wolverine, and Xavier. And Remy. I don't know why but I feel like I have this weird connection. The fact that he's charming, sexy and good with women had almost nothing to do with it. Almost.  
  
# * # * # * # * #  
  
Okay Everybody. That's Chapter 1 Chapter 2 is up very soon and I cant wait to write Chapter 3 ok Read and review everyone!! 


	2. I...can't

Ok hello Again people who decided to read and hopefully review. Well here's Chapter 2… read and review. It doesn't hurt. I promise. ;D  
  
# * # * # * # * # *  
  
  
  
Remy led me back to my room in hopes that maybe he could "coax" what I was afraid to say out in the privet.  
  
"So, Petit' what was it dat y' couldn't' say t' de Prof, Logan and me earlier t' day?" He asked as he sat down next to me.  
  
"I… it's just…. Well…Remy… Uh do you mind if I call you that? I mean…do you go by Remy or Gambit or …" I stammered involuntarily. He chuckled and gave me a warm smile. I nearly melted into a puddle at his feet.  
  
"Y' can call Remy whatever y' like, Petit'." He stopped. Uh oh. No one had mentioned his code name the whole day. I knew the next question so well I could have said it with him.  
  
"How did y' know Remy also go by de name Gambit? Petit' is dere somet'ing y' keepin' from everyone?"  
  
Oh Goddess. If he hadn't been sitting next to me I would have jumped up and slammed my head in the door for being so careless. Now I just had to think of something witty and smart to say in order to not blow my cover and not look like a spy. I said the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"Internet" I mentally smacked myself. Well, it was sort of true…  
  
"Interne'?" he repeated me sarcastically.  
  
"Uh yes?"  
  
"Are y' askin' me, Petit'?"  
  
"No?"  
  
"Stop"  
  
What?"  
  
"T' questions!"  
  
"Oh sorry." I said and looked at the ground.  
  
"' "T's ok petit'. Now do y' want t' tell Remy about earlier t'day? He asked quietly, putting his arm around me.  
  
"I… I can't. It's not real. It's fake but I want so much for it to be real!" I started to cry silently. My life had been horrible until I came here and it was only my first day. But I knew it couldn't last.  
  
"What's not real? Remy t'ink dere is somet'ing y' afraid t' say. Do y' want t' tell Remy what de matter?" He said so softly but it was more a command to tell the "something" than just him comforting me. I couldn't. Could I?  
  
"I'm not from anywhere around here."  
  
"California isn't tha' far, Petit'." He was stating the obvious.  
  
"No. I am from California but a different dimension of California. You want to know how I knew you're codename and Logan's and Storm's and everyone else's, Right? Oh God. I don't know if I can say this."  
  
"Go ahead, Petit'. Remy listenin'."  
  
"When I was 10 or 11 my Dad died and my Mom had turned to alcohol for comforting. She yelled and screamed and hit me. My only escape was a popular comic book published by Marvel." I sighed.  
  
"Remy don' see how dis would give y' infor-"  
  
"The comic was called "X-Men". In my dimension you people are all fictional characters. I read every single issue that came out." I took in a deep breath and moved away from him. He just looked at me. He thought I was nuts. Perfect.  
  
"Petit'…"  
  
"I… then my Mom died and I…" I started to sob. Sure. I always wanted to have a nervous breakdown in front of my favorite X-Man.  
  
"Dis all very hard f' Remy t' believe. But if y' say it be true, Remy believe y'."  
  
" But you've only known me less tan a day. How do you know I'm not a spy and that I'm telling the truth."  
  
" When y' were unconscious in de med-lab de Prof told Remy dat he sensed a portal open about de same time you arrived, Petit'."  
  
"I… oh he KNEW! He made me cry and stuff and he knew the entire time!" I shrieked.  
  
"No, Petit'. We t'ought it had been one of Hanks experiments but… We should be getting' t' dinner."  
  
"Ok Thanks."  
  
"F' what, Petit'?"  
  
"Everything." I said as he hugged me. 


End file.
